Harry Potter and St Brutus Camp
by Deigomah
Summary: What if Harry was tricked by his uncle to go to a boys Criminal camp. What if Hermione's Camp was not to far away. Detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up. Ok here's some stuff about this story

**Detailed summary:**

Harry's uncle is acting weird. He is being way too nice to Harry for Harry's liking. Harry's Uncle ask Harry if he wanted to go to camp for the summer, however he does not include that it St. Brutus Academy camp for the hopeless cases and criminal Boys. Join Harry as he meets new friends, allies, and enemies. Even there is an all girl camp across the lake that a certain busy-haired bookworm goes to. H/HR

It may take more time to update this story because I did not plan this one out.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I own the plot, setting, and the following characters:

Nick name------------------------------- Real name

**Boys who go to St. Brutus**

. Taz --------------------------------------- Jason Reef

. Jay J. ------------------------------------- Jack Johnson JR.

. Big foot ----------------------------------Jeremy Hickville

. Sparky ------------------------------------Chris Hughes

. Hawk-------------------------------------- Jose Marigsta

Nick name Real name

**Girls who go to camp Coleman**

Chesls --------------------------Chelsea Gates

Cass ---------------------------- Chase Kerr

Ash ----------------------------- Ashley Trott

Lin -----------------------------Lindsey Rivlin

Sue------------------------------ Susan Karpov

The two charts go by popularity. The go also in order of BF/GF for ex. Chels & Taz, Cass & Jay J., and Ash & Big foot. I also own some background characters. (I changed the way Harry is picked up from the train station. Moody's threat was in a howler.

Harry Potter and St Brutus Camp for First-rate Institution for Hopeless Cases and criminal Boys

July 1st, 1996

A young scrawny man sat in the back of a Thunderbird leaning his head against the window and sleeping. He had wild black hair that never seemed to stay put. He had small black chin hairs that were starting to grow in to a fuzz. His most stunning feature was his lighting bolt-shaped scar that sat on his forehead.

" 'Suces me sir but we've arrived." said the driver. The young man looked up and nodded. He got out of the car and thanked the man for getting his bags. He slowly made his way up the long driveway to the manor's stairs. He sighed.

Flashback '"Good luck mate." The second youngest of the Weasly clan said as the he departed to his family at Kings Cross-Station. Harry smiled and waved. Hermione walked up to him. Over the course of the year Hermione definitely changed a lot. Her hair no longer was bushy but long and wavy. Her curves were a bit fuller so they fit her body better. Over all she was extremely hot. Half the Hogwarts boys were going after her and Hermione made Harry her unofficial bodyguard. "Have a fun summer Harry. Write to me at my camp if you need anything. I…" Harry cut her off "Thank you Hermione." He smiled at her. She blushed and kissed in before dashing off. (_Harry's thoughts. _**Harrys little voice inside his head.)**

_Fuck she kissed me! I got the hottest girl in Hogwarts to kiss me. Slow down potter she is only your fiend._** But you liked it and you said she hot. **_Did not._** Yes you do and better yet you like her.**_ Do not. Wait why am I talking to my self, Oh no I'm hanging out with Ron too much. _With that the little voice was gone

"Sir are you Arry Potter?" a bald man said coming up to him. "Yes" Harry replied. "Ell yer Uncle told me to come pick yer up ere." He said happily. "I don't mean to be rude but since when was my uncle able to afford a driver?" Harry said hoping that this wasn't a death eater in disguise. "Did they not tell yer they one the lottery? Perhaps they wanted to surprise yer." He said. End Flashback

Harry raised his fist and knocked on the door. The door was instantly opened by his uncle who ushered him in. Harry frowned another terrible summer. "Hello my boy how was your school year?" _What the fuck that's not what I expected. Where is my uncle, what did you do to him._ Harry stood there. "Look boy over this year I realized how much I miss treated you so I to some rehabilitation courses and I'm better now." Harry stood there not moving at all. Five minutes gone by until he moved "Th… that's great". His uncle smiled.

"Harry I was thinking we usually keep you stuck in the house all summer but we were wondering if you wanted to go to a rather **_special _**summer camp?" _When did pigs learn to fly?_

"Cou…Could I sit down please?" Harry said starting to fell weak at the knees. _Okay three possibilities of this happening. One, he is possessed by either Voldewarts or Dumbleboar. Two he is not my uncle and is somebody in the polyjuice potions. Three he is telling the truth and hell has frozen over._

"Yes of course sorry for my rudeness." He led Harry down the hallway to a large den. Harry took a sit slowly in a big chair as uncle Vernon did the same. "Now of course going to camp is your choice, Dudlers isn't going though." He said beaming. He then took his cell phone from his pocket. "Oops, Sorry Harry" He walked out of the room.

Harry to a deep breath, no scratch that he was gasping for air. _Ok Potter get a grip of your self. Breathe in and out. _At that moment Dudley came in the room. He instantly covered his mouth and bottom and scrambled out of the room cursing loudly along the way. _Maybe uncle Vernon is telling the truth._

Do you like it? Should I continue or stop? Review Please flames are excepted unless you're trying to piss me off.

Deigomah


	2. Revolution

A/n Hey what's up how y'all like my last chapter? Yes I say _y'all_. Any way guess I should start with my crap then go onto the story.

First is that over the summer I'm going on vacation to New York. By the way I live in an extremely small town in Kentucky. It's so small you would not be able to find it on any maps (So far I checked 46 maps and did not see it). Any way since I'm going away for 5 weeks I wont be able to write. Okay that's about it now here is the story

Don't own Harry potter and co. but all the other crap I do so if you want to use them consult me first.

Revolution Harry to a deep breath, no scratch that he was gasping for air. _Ok Potter get a grip of your self. Breathe in and out. _At that moment Dudley came in the room. He instantly covered his mouth and bottom and scrambled out of the room cursing loudly along the way. _Maybe uncle Vernon is telling the truth._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vernon walked backed into the room. Where Harry sat still in the seat.

"Well um Harry before you make any decisions would you like me to tell you about the hem…camp?" Harry just bobbed his head up and down.

" Let's see… it's a boys sleep away camp. There is a girl's camp called camp Coleman across the lake. Sometimes the girls will get together with the boys to do activities. It starts in two days, July 3rd. It ends on August 25th, which will let you have enough time to go shopping for school unless you want to go tomorrow to get it over with." He paused to take a breath. Harry stared slack jawed at his uncle like he had grown another head.

_Is he talking about my school without screaming? No this can't be Vernon I'm talking to. Remember to breathe Harry that's important in out in out._

Vernon then continued, "We are also going to have to ask your aunt to take you shopping this way we can get you out of those rags." It was then Harry fainted will his last thought of. _I must be dead this must be heaven._

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Three hours later Harry groaned. _Am I really in the hospital wing already had it all been a really weird dream, no screw that, nightmare_. He began to sit up. He reached for his glasses on the side table for his glasses. He realized he was not in the infirmary but in a plain room with only a bed, dresser, and chair near the bed where his uncle was sitting.

"What happened?" "You fainted. Are you all right it was a pretty nasty fall you had. Do you want to see a doctor?" His uncle said looking over him. Harry sat up slowly. "No I'll be alright I had worse." _Fuck this is scarier then fighting a mountain troll, basilisk, giant spiders, and flying round a dragon combined._ "Well boy I understand if you don't want to go to camp, but the offer is still up." Harry sat. _Okay well if this is a dream I better make the best of it besides what could happen .I get knew clothes if I go it could also get over his death. Besides I think Hermione said she went to camp every year and it was lots of fun.** Yes sexy Hermione. **Ahh it's you again. **No it's Malfoy.** ?_ _**It's me you nitwit. Any way as I was saying you should go maybe sexy Hermione will be there. **Shut up sheis just my friend. Now GO away. _ Harry nodded towards his uncle who happened to look delighted and for a moment Harry could have sworn there was an evil glint in his eyes but quickly but it in the back of his head. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Several hours later Harry was sitting on a bench with his aunt eating ice cream. He was actually had a fun yet exhausting time at the mall with his aunt.

The first hour his aunt gave him a quick tour of the mall before giving him three different credit cards and set him off by himself to search for and buy anything he liked. She made clear instructions for Harry to meet her back at the car every two hours. This way could put Harrys bags inside so he would not have to lug them around the mall (Any of you guys ever have to carry all your girlfriends shopping bags will know what I mean when I say heavy. no offense Kira).

The first hour harry spent alone he went to the eye doctors that he had saw when he first came in. He got his eyes checked and picked out three different types of glasses. He also got three different colored contacts and plain ones so he would not have to worry about his glasses during a duel.

The next four-hours he browsed threw a few stores that he found he liked the mostly contained punk clothes. (Here are some things Harry got. **Shirts**-12 black T-shirts with rude logos on them, 5 plain black T-shirts 3 white T-shirts 4 black sweatshirts and a black leather jacket. **Pants**-6 navy jeans, 8 ripped up jeans, 3 pairs of gray sweats 5 bathing suits and 12 pairs of shorts. **Foot wear**-new socks and 4 pairs of sneakers. **Accessories- **3 loseneck chains and 4 daggers, 5 pair's of sunglasses.)

The next hour he got his hair cut in spikes with white dye on the points. He actually liked this look and hoped that it would stay. He also got a tattoo on his shoulder. It was all black and wrapped around his arm. It was of a dragon that he had to personally draw for the artist so they could do it. (My uncle does tattoos and one time I was over his house I told him I wanted a tattoo, I drew a dragon and he actually gave it to me. My parents grounded me for a year.)

Harry got two piercing along with it. One was a bar threw his eyebrow and the other threw his tongue. Surprisingly when he was done with his "transformation" His aunt did not even comment on it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harryand a butler named George got all of Harry's clothes out and took it to his new room, which was the room harry had awoken from his faint. Vernon and Dudley had gone to the store with aunt Petunia to buy a new car for Dudley since he was going to try and get his permit this weekend.

Harry sat in his room and deiced to clean out his trunk and put his new clothes in for camp. He soon realized he probably couldn't bring Hedwig, his schoolbooks, and equipment. Harry emptied all his tings he kept in his trunk since his in his first year. He smirked this truck was enchanted to have as much space as he needed. He saw a pocket that he never saw before. It was behind one of his first year books. He opened it slowly it was a pocket, he decide it would be a safe place to put all his letters. He gathered all of them and put them into the pocket. When he looked back into the pocket nothing was there. "My Letters!" instantly the letters appeared in his hand.

Harry found out that he could fit everything into the pocket that was magical and could call it and it would come to his hand. He made a log of everything he put in there so he would not forget if it in there or not.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry smiled as he looked into the roaring fire. The last of Dudley's clothes were burning slowly in the flames. _No more stupid rags. _At that moment he saw the Dursley's pull into the driveway. Dudley was driving his own car that had three dents in it. Harry sighed. He wished he could a motorcycle. He remembered Sirius had one that could fly. He always loved them since he was little. He even stole a few magazines out of the Dursley's house and brought them to Hogwarts.

"HARRY! Me and you aunt got you a present." _Gift this is all too much in one day. _He ran down the stairs and striate out side where his aunt and uncle waited. "Boy get in to the car we want to take you some where special."

Ten minutes later they arrived at a motorcycle shop. " Now harry not only can you buy a bike here but get your license here too." Harry stared blankly at his uncle. "You're g-getting me a motorcycle" Vernon nodded.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ten minutes later Harry was sitting on a black motorcycle with white flames. It had green emerald line in the fire. The best thing of all it was the best bike money could buy. It was small so harry could easily ride, it was one of the fastest bikes in it's line too. It came with a removable windshield that harry decided he would only use it for the rain.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry speed through London on his new motorcycle. He was wearing his black leather jacket with a plain black T-shirt. He had pair of jeans on that were ripped at the knees. He also had a pair of motorcycle boots on that he bought at the motorcycle shop. Luckily his hair stayed the same way instead of growing back. He had silver contacts on and was wearing a sweatband to cover up his scar.

He parked out side the Leaky Cauldron and jumped of his bike. He slowly opened the door to the leaky Cauldron. People's heads turned to face him. A few girls started to giggle. One of them dropped a blob of ice down their shirt. _Wonder what that would taste like._ He flashed his best Gildory Lockhart smile their way. Surprisingly it worked. Inside Harry was laughing hysterically. He walked by their table and winked at the girl who let out a shrill cry, she immediately blush.

Basely the same thing would happen at every shop he went to. He picked up some new school and dress robes that were a bit big in case he grew. Harry bought a new wand holster that went on your wrist and his wand would shoot out of it whenever he needed it. Since he did not have his Hogwarts list yet he browsed threw everything.

Three hours later Harry was about to leave when he passed by an old looking store called 'Dandles Reed Weapons and Amour.' He made a mental note to go there next time he came.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry arrived back home around 8:00 p.m. he set his alarm to 5:00 A.m. He smiled as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants tomorrow he was going to camp.

A/n what you guys like it didn't have much detail but at camp there will be.

Deigomah


	3. The bus ride

Hello. Right now I'm tired as hell but hopefully my coffee will wake me up a bit. Thanks for your reviews, except **specialguy** who **sucks** as a writer however one of his **sisters stories is posted** on his name is very good. By the way it was specialguys sister who gave me the idea to write this story.

Don't own Harry Potter and co. I own some characters the plot and setting.

Harry Potter and St. Brutus 

By: Deigomah

Idea by Nikki

(Last chapter) Harry arrived back home around 8:00 p.m. he set his alarm to 5:00 A.m. He smiled as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants tomorrow he was going to camp.

(Dream) "**WAKE UP!**" Harry shot up right. He was in a dark room that strangely reminded him of Grimuald. Harry looked up. There standing before him was himself. However this harry looked like he was insane. His hair reminded him of the first time he saw Sirius; his eyes glanced back and forth at everything. " Err hi…" The insane Harry focused his eyes on him. "Hello mommy." Harry stared at him. "Are you okay?" He grinned evilly "Hi my name is Sirius and I am your little voice inside your head." Harry backed away slowly. "Look uh I don't know what you're talking about but could you please leave."

He smirked "No I can't really leave because I am you. There are a few things you should know at the mall I took over part of your brain because when you hit your head it knocked out most of the part called common sense leaving me with more room to occupy. So at the mall I took over a bit and made you get a tattoo, piercing and some daggers." Harry stared at Sirius and was about to yell something along the lines of no I didn't but a bit more colorfully but he here a loud buzzing noise. (End dream. Just a funny thing to bug the hell out of people not to mention I'm insane.)

Harry groaned. _What the fuck is that? _He randomly started to swat at the noise. Finally he sat up and turned on the lights, he then remembered that he had set the alarm for camp. He let a whoop of joy and turned off his alarm clock. After taking a ten-minute shower he looked at his alarm clock, he had half an hour before the bus came. He checked to make sure he had all his magical supply tucked into the 'special pocket'. He put three bath towels and some other toiletries along with some bug spray and his new ipod.

He looked around his room to make sure he had everything. He heard a soft hoot. _Shirt I forgot about Hedwig. Maybe I could send her off to Remus. _He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note saying he was going to camp and if he could take care of Hedwig. _Shit I forgot I'm not supposed to leave my house for my 'safety'… oh well. _He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Be good for Remus girl"

Harry looked at the clock 5:50 it read. "Ten minutes" Harry grabbed his trunk and brought it of side where he put his motorcycle into the 'Pocket'. "Thank you god for Hermione putting a feather weight charm on my trunk before I left" Harry said happily.

A large black and red bus pulled up onto the street. Was this the right bus harry thought in shock. The bus looked old and had many scratches all over it. It was smelly and there where black curtains covering all the windows.

Harry slowly made his way to the door of the bus. There driving the bus was a tall slender man. He had a clean-shaven face with short buzzed hair. He was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt that was ripped slightly at the bottom. He wore faded jeans and black cow boy boots. "Yea Harry Potter right." Said the man in a bored American accent. "Yes" Harry replied. The man nodded and pointed to the back of the bus. "Okay your seat is on the third row to the left. I don't want to here a word out of you for the whole trip. The bathrooms are in the back. WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MOVE!" He bellowed so load the train shook.

Harry ran to his seat. _Man he sounds a lot like Vernon. _Harry pushed his trunk under the seat bellow him. He looked around the bus. So far he was the only on it. He sighed and took out a motorcycle magazine he found under the seat.

About fifteen minutes later the bus pulled up to a small house no shack that looked like a bomb had hit it. Harry stared out the window curiously. A small Spanish boy ran out the door with a large duffel bag at his side. His parents stood at the door with a whip. Harry watched as the olive colored boy talked to the bus driver. He was about 13 years old and had very short dark brown hair. He was around five foot four inches and looked very flexible. He had black eyes that reminded him of a bird of prey. The boy was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off some small bit of a six pack with. His black shorts and shoes made him blend with the bus and it was hard to see him.

The boy walked over to where Harry was and sat down next to him. "Um… Hi my name is Harry" The boy stared at him with his strange eyes as though he was searching for something. He finally stopped and grunted and turned back to his ipod. Harry sighed and sat back resting his head on the seat and stared to drift to sleep.

Three hours later Harry woke up to the sound of yelling boys. He shot up head up and looked around. The bus was pretty much filled by now with boys ranging from the age of seven to eighteen. The younger kids around the ages of seven to thirteen sat in the first few rows and were kicking apples back and forth to each other. The older kids ranging from fourteen to eighteen were yelling, arm wrestling, looking at porn, or slumping back in their seats.

"Yo lookie here the noob is finally awake," said someone with a heavy Australian accent.. The bus suddenly fell quiet. All eyes where on Harry. He began to squirm. _Shit they were talking about me._ The Spanish boy stood up and spoke with a heavy Spanish accent "Heyz we are supposed to wait for the boss." He sat back down slowly and drew down his hat. Harry sighed with relief.

"Aww what's wong' widdle Hawkie walkie. To scared that you'll lose your position." He said smirking. Someone towards the back of the bus yelled "Go fuck your self metal head" a few people cheered. The boy named 'metal head looked over his shoulder "Shut up Sparky I'm talking to Hawk." Apparently with all the arguing 'metal head' didn't realize the bus had stopped and three boys got on. Everyone gasped, the younger ones began to go up to the "leader" and looked up at him in awe, while the older ones started whooping.

The man who seemed to be the leader stood slightly in front of the other two. He was a white guy who looked like one of those All-American punks in the movie. He looked about 19 years old and stood about 6 with a firm build. His long white and blue hair reached slightly above his waistline. His eyes were hazel and he had a scar cutting across his cheek. He wore a baggy tank top that said "Rebel" and back knee-length jeans.

The boy to his left looked like his personal bodyguard. He was about the same age as the first. He had a stocky-tall type build standing at about 6 foot 7 inches. Green hair that reached his shoulders covered his dark black face. He wore a red shirt with the words "One in the oven" and an arrow pointing down wards. He wore a pair of gray sweat pants on that where ripped and tattered.

The last one was slightly on the small side standing at 5 foot 7 inches.

He was looking around at the younger kids in disgust. He wore only a black trench coat and a pair of black jeans. A pink mohawk sat on his head along with a small goatee.

The leader walked up to where 'metal head' was still turned around and yelling at 'Sparky'. He gently tapped his shoulder. "Get the fuck a way from me asshole" metal head said without turning around. Everyone stopped whooping and fell silent, all eyes on the group. The leader face flashed with anger. He grabbed 'metal head by the shoulder and yanked him up spinning him around so he was facing him.

"What did you say…" He paused and smirked adding the last word, "Cisslers" (Cissler pronounced Kisslerse). 'Metal head' or 'Cisslers' bushed crimson as ever one on the bus started laughing and began singing "Cisslers is kiss less, never had one kiss on his wish list."

The leader laughed bitterly. "Now, now Cisslers why don't you apologize." Cisslers looked up " I… I'm s-orry, Ta…Taz." He said looking down. 'Taz' looked to the large black guy behind him. "Big Foot do you think he should apologize only to me I mean he insulted Sparky's power and insulted my friend Hawk?" 'Big foot' smiled and nodded. 'Taz looked over to the mohawed one and asked the same question and getting the same response.

After a couple of minutes 'Taz seemed satisfied and went all the way to the back of the bus with his two friends. "You know your lucky Taz didn't notice you or else you would have been on the spot light. Harry looked at the Spanish boy sitting next to him. Harry nodded. "Names Hawk everyone calls me that…even the counselors use ever ones titles." Harry nodded again. "So does everyone have a nickname here."

The boy looked infuriated "here calling it a nickname is an insult, are names are titles." He seemed to calm down and continued "not everyone has one, some people have been here for about two years and still don't have titles, some are lucky and get one right away. Taz usually picks them, he is the boss around here. Remember a nickname is given or chosen and only last for so long, a title is earned and can never be token away." Hawk said.

_Sounds bit like two titles I know one good one dark. Well at least I know someone know._

What you guys and girls think? Thank y'all for your reviews and I did not fail my test! Lol

Deigomah


End file.
